Mermaid Melody pichi pichi pitch: The time of 8
by crazyanimefreakj
Summary: The sea has got peace. Lucia, Rina, Hanon, and Kaito have all moved on to high school. However as expected there's a new enemy, but there can also be new allies that come along too. The tricky part is that they might not want to reveal themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Lucia we're going to be late" Hanon exclaimed running as fast as she could

3

Okay just a few notes. I do not own pichi pichi pitch (mermaid melody). Also if you want to read this you probably would be best if you read books one through seven. Also be forgiving this was my first fanfic. One last thing I can take harsh reviews so don't be afraid to say them.

"Hurry up Lucia we're going to be late" Hanon exclaimed running as fast as she could

"I'm going Hanon. Geez why did I have to oversleep" Lucia said rushing after Hanon

"I don't know but you picked a pretty bad day to do so" Hanon said angrily

"Hanon you're not entirely blameless either" Rina said

"What!" Hanon said offended

"You were a bit late getting up too." Rina pointed out

Hanon turned her head to the side angrily.

"Yo Lucia" Kaito said running up

"Ah Kaito" Lucia said her face brightening

With that Katio grabbed Lucia's hand and dragged her as the raced along.

"Too bad that Nagisa and Hamasaki go to different schools, huh Rina." Hanon said disappointed

"Yeah" Rina said wistfully

"Alright everyone" said the new teacher walking in "I want you to stand up and introduce yourself"  
"I'm Namami Lucia" Lucia said standing up

"I'm Hôshô Hanon" Hanon said getting up while Lucia sat down

"Tôin Rina"

"Kaito Dômoto"

The four had gotten very lucky. They all sat near each other. Lucia and Katio

in particularly had gotten especially lucky, they sat right next to each other.

The introductions were going smoothly until one girl got up and pointed at the

chalkboard.

"Huh what" the teacher

The girl made a motion that she wanted to write on the board.

"Why don't you just introduce yourself but if you feel you must go ahead" the teacher

The girl nodded happily and went up. Then, in probably the most gorgeous

handwriting anyone had ever seen, she wrote her name, Umino Ai.

"Why couldn't you have just told us that" the teacher asked curious

Then on the board, in the same elegant writing, she wrote "I am mute."

At the same time almost everyone in the class gasped. However Ai was unfazed by

this and sat down in her seat. The first part of the day went easily without an issue

but at lunch there was a small problem.

"Hi there Dômoto-kun" said a girl who had introduced herself as Yoshimoto Rei

"Hello" Kaito responded politely

"Say would you like to eat lunch with me" Rei asked sweetly

"Sorry I'm planning on eating with my girlfriend" Kaito said

"Kaito" Lucia called waving Kaito over to where

"Coming" Kaito called walking over while a rejected Rei stood there looking

incredibly angry

So Rina, Hanon, Lucia, and Kaito settled down to eat. However Lucia saw something

that made her feel sad.

"Guys maybe we should invite Ai over here" Lucia said

You see Ai sat at her desk eating her lunch with her head down working on

something. It wasn't like the girl looked weird or anything it was just that no one

wanted to approach her since she was mute. So the red haired girl sat alone.

"Yeah it seems sad that no one would want to hang out with her just because she's

mute." Rina said

So with that the three mermaid princess went over to the new mute girl.

"Hi Ai, its okay that we call you that right" Hanon said

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Okay then you call us by our first names" Lucia added

With that the entire group spent the day getting to Ai. It turned out that she was a

very kind and social girl. She always carried a pad of paper and a pencil so she could

communicate easily. From what they had found out she seemed like one of the nicest

people around. They realized just what a shame it was that people rejected her

because of her voice.

"Wow. Ai is awesome" Lucia said while the three mermaids were swimming in the

sea

"Yeah she was so nice and welcoming" Hanon said

"She also very considerate about what she said" Rina said

So the three were talking and then out of no where five people appeared in front of

them.

"Young mermaid princesses give your power to us" said the one in middle

"What" Lucia said

"Who are you" Rina asked

"That is none of your concern" said a black mermaid

"Well you can't have our power" Hanon said

"Well then we will just have to kill you" said a creature with jet black wings

All of the sudden it felt like all three of them were being pierced by hundreds of

daggers. All three were screaming. Then the pain stopped instead it was replaced by

this wonderful melody. A flute sound that seemed to heal any injury and soothe any

pain. However that was obliviously not what the five people thought. They all froze

and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Soon the five vanished and right after that

amazing song. All that remained was a flash of red hair and a smile running off into

the distance. Of course the three friends didn't see that.

Okay now if you want the next part you have to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Again some notes

Again some notes. I do not own mermaid melody (pichi pichi pitch). I apologize if there are typos and other issues but I just don't catch them sometimes. Also remember I can handle harsh criticism so if you have to say that kind of thing about my writing. Oh yeah I know the first part wasn't very good but I hope to make it better.

"WHAT!" Hippo screamed

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina had just explained what had happened. Obviously Hippo didn't react well.

"It's just like we said" Lucia said

"But how could someone attack without doing anything' Seira asked

"We don't really know." Rina said "However it is something we have to figure out."

"My big question is who those people are" Hanon said

"Well I will contact Karen, Coco, and Noel." Nikora said "I have a feeling we will be needed their help too."

"Hey do you know how the reconstruction of Noel's country is going" Lucia asked

"From the last time we heard it was going well but you never know" Nikora said

"You know we are pretty lucky" Rina said

"In what sense" Hanon questioned

"All the others are needed back in their countries for reconstruction but our countries agreed to let us stay here until the reconstruction is done." Rina explained

"Yeah, so what are we going to do when the reconstruction is done?" Lucia asked but not to anyone in particular

"You will return to your countries of course." said a fairly inconsiderate Hippo

"But Hippo what about our boyfriends and hanging out with each other?" Hanon asked defiantly

"Well you four will still be able to see each other." Hippo said indicating each mermaid princess "However you must abandon your boyfriends."

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina all look really angry and disgusted at this statement.

"Think of this way." Nikora said intervening before Hippo became injured "You princess, and the others, will be able to find times to get together and hang out. However if you continue to see your boyfriends it will be hard on you, your country, each other, and most likely end badly. I mean have you ever heard of a story where when a mermaid and a human fall in love end well."

No one responded because they all knew the answer was no.

"Okay I will let you think about that but I suggest we all go to bed" Nikora said

With that everyone left the dining room and retreated to their rooms. Rina had decided to take a room at The Pearl Baths. It was a lot more convienent then having to always walk over.

"Princesses, young Princesses, Hippo, and Nikora I need you to hear and listen to me" came a voice

Everyone opened their eyes and found that instead of being awake they were in a strange world that not one of them knew. However they quickly realized that all of them were there.

"Karen, Noel, Coco" Rina called

"Hey guys" Karen called  
"Good to see you again" Noel smiled

"It feels like it's been forever" Coco comment

"Lucia"

"Kaito you're here!" Lucia said stunned

"Yeah but speaking of which do you know where here is?" he asked looking around

It was a strange place. It was all watery yet everyone could breathe even in their human forms. There was also this kind of thin, cloudy mist.

"Princesses and Kaito listen up" it was Nikora and Hippo

"Young ones please I need you to listen" came the voice

Before all of them suddenly Aqua Regina appeared.

"Aqua Regina-sama!" they all cried

"Wait a minute." Lucia said "You gave your power to me. Wouldn't that mean you would be gone?"

"No. Now I exist as a spirit to guide you." Aqua Regina explain in her cool calm voice

Everyone looked down kind of nostalgically. They missed Aqua Regina but they were happy that Lucia got that kind of power.

"Anyway I called you all here to explain something to you all." Aqua Regina said

"What" they all asked at once

"You see that new enemy can only be defeated if you find the last princess" Aqua Regina explained

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed

"I thought there were only seven princesses" Hanon perked up

"Most of the time. You see the last one represents unity of all the seas. You would not have been able to work with her had you all not joined together." Aqua Regina said

"Wait how would we not have found her if she was in the seas" Hippo asked

"She doesn't live in the sea. There was an incident long ago where the unity of the seas was lost. There was no longer a place for the unity mermaids to live. So now they live on land." Aqua Regina said looking fondly at her listeners

"So if we are to defeat this new enemy we have to find the last mermaid princess who lives on the land" Lucia said summing it up

"Correct but don't worry I know that you can do it" Aqua Regina encouraged "Believe me it will be a lot easier than you think. There is one issue; I don't think she wants to reveal herself. I'm sure you will find her though. Just look and you will see, but you may not hear."

"Hey was that melody that saved Lucia and the others made by the unity princess?" Seira asked

Aqua Regina smiled. "Go. I know you will find her." She said

With that the dream faded and all of them woke up. All with one thought 'Who is this unity princess.'

Okay that's it for this part remember if you want the next part you have to review. I really am dead serious no reviews, no next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The staring notes

The staring notes. I do not own mermaid melody. I am prone to have a few typos I am sure to have some I didn't catch. The last one is that I can take harsh reviews so if you have to say them say them.

"Aw I just can't figure it out" Lucia whined

"I know but we have to find that princess" Hanon mulling it over

"Well come let's walk town. I don't like staying in all day. And you never know maybe we will find a clue outside." Rina said

"Yeah" the other two agreed

Of course being the four of them, they brought Seira along too, they went straight for the beach. Soon they began to hear this amazing flute melody. Of course, thinking of how that unity princess saved them with a flute melody, they rushed off to find the source. When they got to the source it was a girl with red hair sitting there playing her flute.

"Wow that is amazing" Seira said

The girl turned around and I'm sure you can guess who it was, it was Ai.

"Ai?" Lucia questioned

The girl was startled but smiled happy to see them.

"I didn't know you played the flute" Rina commented

She took and her pad and quickly scribbled "I play over ten instruments"

"Really" Hanon asked

The girl nodded and wrote "I also try to write my own music. What you just heard is one of my songs."

"How can you handle learning so many instruments?" Lucia asked

"I picked it up naturally" she wrote "Plus I have been taking lessons since I was three."

"Wow so what are your favorites" Seira asked

Ai seemed to think about it for a minute and then wrote and her pad "Trumpet, flute, and piano. By the way what is your name?"

"Oh yeah I'm Seira." Seira introduced herself

"Wow such different instruments" Rina commented

"I know that's why I like them the most" she jotted down

"What I don't get it" Lucia said confused

"They're so different. With those few instruments you can get such a variety of sounds! It's like with people. With just a few people you can get such a variety of great things." Ai's blue eyes were shining at this point "I want to be someone who will do something great that changes the world. I want to discover, invent, and express. However must of all I want to show the world that just because I am mute doesn't mean I can make a big difference in the world. I want to show to the world that I am strong, smart, and talented. It shouldn't matter that I can't talk. It should only matter what I can do. And I plan to make the world see that."

Even though the mermaids were reading all this they could feel the strong emotions behind it. Ai was determined and hopeful. She also knew how to look to the future.

"Wow" was all any of them could say

Ai just flashed a big smile and all of them could see very well that she meant what she had wrote. Of course something had to go wrong. You see right at that moment it started to rain. Ai put her flute away quickly because the water would damage it. All the mermaids were just thinking that they had to find shelter.

"Come on let's go back to the Pearl Baths." Hanon said

"Why don't you come to Ai" Lucia offered

Ai seemed to debate but then nodded. So all five of them were running to the Pearl Baths. Right after they managed to get through the doors the rain started coming down harder.

"Oh. If this doesn't let up you might have to stay awhile." Rina said

"Don't worry" Ai scribbled "I can either have my grandpa pick me up or walk home."

"Walk!" Lucia asked

"The rain doesn't bother me" Ai wrote

"I'll go and get Nikora" Seira said

While they were talking there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go and get the door" Lucia said getting up

Then moments later they all heard Lucia yell "Kaito!"

Soon Lucia was ecstatically bouncing into the room beside Kaito.

"Hope you don't mind" he said "I was nearby and then the rain hit so I figured it would be easiest if I came here."

So the spent a good long while at the Pearl Baths before the rain finally let up. Ai bid farewell and then headed out the door. Much to everyone's surprise though there was someone on the other side of the door. It was the black mermaid who was one of the five that had attacked Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. Suddenly she grabbed Ai and then said to the others "Follow me to the sea if you want your friend back." With that the mermaid ran and dove into the sea. The others quickly followed all of them diving into the sea.

Once in the sea the mermaid threatened them yet again. "You shall get up or she dies."

"No and let her go!" Lucia yelled

"Too bad, I guess I'll just have to kill you" the mermaid said

Just then this water prison formed all around them. At that same time Ai managed to break free. So now they were stuck all four mermaids and Kaito were caught and AI had to get to the surface to breathe. Ai was left with a hard choice help her friends or her life.

Sorry to end it there but that's all for this part. If you want the next you have to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own mermaid melody

3

Again I do not own mermaid melody. Also forgive any typos please. Other than that enjoy.

Ai knew right away what she had to do. Catching the black mermaid by surprise she whipped around and punched her in the face. The black mermaid seemed startled but recovered quickly she attempted to attack Ai but Ai, being a fast swimmer, she got out of the way and was not hit.

'Crap!' Ai thought 'I'm running out breath. I guess I have to change.'

The next thing anyone saw was a swirl of light around Ai's legs. This was followed by her legs turning into one red fin. Ai took several deep breaths trying to regain her breath. Everyone stood there stunned.

"Oh geez" Rina said

"What" the others asked

"Aqua Regina-sama was trying to give us a clue. 'You may not hear her'. Ai is mute so we wouldn't have heard her." Rina explained

"Ha." the black mermaid said "So your one of the unity mermaids. Would you be kind enough to go and get your princess?"

Ai flipped her wrist and then there was a wave of water rushing at the black mermaid.

"Who do you think you are?" came a voice none of them knew

They all looked around and saw nothing.

"This is what I get to make up for being mute. I can communicate with legendary creatures with my mind." Ai thought

Now her friends all thought one particular thought. If this was what her voice would sound like it is an incredible shame. The thoughts were coming through with an amazing sound. Even though she was angry her voice was gorgeous.

"Well then I guess you are disposable too." said the black mermaid

With that she attacked. The black mermaid threw spears through the water. However Ai swam around every one of them with ease. When one came at her that she couldn't dodge she made a shield of water and was unharmed.

"Girl what is with your abilities." The black mermaid said

"You obviously didn't research your enemy much. The unity mermaids are very skilled in combat. I took very naturally to my lessons and am especially good." Ai thought

"Well whatever your skills you die!" the black mermaid screamed

Suddenly there were hundreds of spears pointed at Ai. All of them shot at her a once. Then Ai simply held out her arms and a giant sphere shield surrounded her.  
"I will let you lose with a bit of honor" Ai thought

With that Ai used her pearl and transformed. However unlike the others transformations Ai wore pants and a shirt, her hair was in one long ponytail, the accessories she wore as a mermaid were on her now, on her head was tiara, and instead of a mike she held a flute. Ai looked at her flute and decided that it wasn't what she wanted and then it transformed into a trumpet. Then she put it to her lips and began to play a very intricate song. Even though Ai was only playing the trumpet everyone could hear the other instruments of the band. The black mermaid wrapped her arms around her chest and clutched them. Her eyes were wide and her breaths were coming in short rapid gasps. Then she flipped her wrist and disappeared in a spiral of water. The water prison around Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Siera, and Kaito vanished.

"Ai" Lucia started

Ai held up her hand and thought "It's best if we go to my house to talk."

"But-" Hanon said

"Trust me okay" Ai thought showing the same smile she always did

The others all nodded

"Then come on" Ai motioned

"Really" Hippo stared with open eyes

Ai just nodded.

"Well I am pleased to meet you Red Princess-sama" Nikora said

"Please just call me Ai" Ai thought

"Alright AI" Nikora agreed

"I contacted my mom and I guess you guys will have to wait to come over." Ai thought

"What but you didn't even go to the phone or anything" Hanon said

"I have been around my mom so long that I can contact her right from anywhere" Ai explained "Anyway something is going on so you will have to wait until tomorrow after school."

"What could have come up?" Lucia asked

"I was going to have my parents help explain things but they both have work. I kind of expected something like that though." Ai said relaxing

"Why would you expect that" Lucia asked

"Well my dad's a huge business man and my mom is a manga artist and writer. I'm sure you can guess that they both extremely busy. I don't mind though they still make lots of room for time with me." Ai said

"Wait how big of business and which manga." Rina asked

"Well you know that company that makes a ton of water parks and water related items. That's my dad's company, and my mom writes the manga 'The Melody of Love'" Ai thought

"How much money do you have?!" Hanon asked amazed

"Well you know that giant new building that was built on the hill." Ai questioned

"The one that everyone thinks is a museums or something" Lucia said

"That's my house" Ai said

"So how much money do you have?" Hanon asked

"My family are multibillionaires." Ai said

All mouths dropped open.

That's all for now, and now I'm going to be mean and say that people won't get part 5 until I get 10 yes 10 reviews. So you had better review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own mermaid melody, forgive typos, you know the rest

I do not own mermaid melody, forgive typos, you know the rest. I have to clear this up though. The unity mermaids are kinds of mermaids, like pink or green. Okay enjoy. Also I changed the rating because of this part and things I was going to have come later.

"Yes just one more period before lunch" Lucia said stretching

"What's so exciting about that?" Ai wrote. She decided that to be safe in school she would write notes.

"I get to eat with Kaito" Lucia exclaimed happily

"Can we say obsessed" Ai wrote

This resulted in a laugh from the other two and a slightly angry face from Lucia.

"Uh excuse me" a girl asked

All four turned around.

"My name is Yoshimoto Rei. I was wondering if I could talk with you on the roof during lunch. Lucia-san in particular but I'd be glad to talk to any of you." Rei said.

She seemed nice, sincere, and a little lonely. Ai though saw something else. Somehow Ai knew right away not to trust this girl. It is known that when you are missing a sense the senses you have are heightened. That was definitely the case with Ai. She could feel some kind of malicious intent and was aware.

"Okay" Lucia said smiling

"Thank-you" Rei said walking away

"Lucia you'll have to go by yourself." Hanon said "Rina and I agreed to help a couple of the teachers."

"Oh well what about you Ai?" Lucia said

"Sorry I have something I have to do, speaking of which I'll be back in a minute." Ai scribbled

"Okay Rei-san what did you want?" Lucia asked

At that moment several girls and a couple guys surrounded Lucia.

"What?" Lucia exclaimed

"I called you up here to tell to give Kaito-kun to me." Rei said all kindness gone from her voice.

"Why" Lucia pleaded

"Because I like him and I always get what I want." Rei said "Now give up Kaito or you get beaten to a pulp."

Just at this moment Kaito rushed up.

"Stop it" he said

"Oh Kaito-kun." Rei said "I guess I have no choice."

A big guy came up behind Kaito and grabbed him.

"Wha" Kaito said

"I really didn't want to do this" Rei sighed "How ever this works too. You will break-up with Lucia and go out with me, or else all these people here will beat Lucia up and I don't know how far they'll go"

Lucia and Kaito looked desperately at each other. They both knew what had to be said.

"No and you won't hurt Lucia" Kaito said strongly without wavering

Rei let out an angry sigh "Pity. All right do it guys"

With that a big guy went forward and made the motion to punch Lucia. Lucia closed her eyes and braced for contact but none came. She opened them and saw Ai standing there. She had taken the punch from the big guy and was bleeding from the mouth yet she didn't even flinch.

"Ai" Kaito said

"Ai?" Lucia questioned with wonder

Rei made a distasteful face "Ai-san how is that you are still standing. Well no matter someone restrain her."

The big guy who had just punched Ai started to charge at her but Ai ran forward and punched him in the face. She followed this up by a punch to the gut and a kick to the knees that knocked him to the ground. Everyone stood still in shock. That guy was the third best fighter in the school and Ai took him out in three hits. Ai assumed a fighting stance and motioned the remaining people forward.

Rei was seething with anger "GET HER!!"

Even with so many people from so many places Ai was unaffected. They all came at her and she took them out. The numbers started to diminish due to well executed fighting moves on Ai's part. She wasted no motion and took them all out expertly. Soon all of the enemies were gone in a matter of minutes. The only one left was Rei. She stood there scared and angry. Ai walked forward while writing on her pad.

Once she was near Rei she showed her. Lucia and Kaito could see it all the way from where they were do to the large letters.

"If you ever threaten or harm my friends again it will be a lot worse you. You Bitch!"

Rei ran away as fast as she could and Lucia and Kaito got a good look at the damage. All of the people who fought for Rei were on the ground unconscious but none had any serious damage. Ai was a different matter though. She was badly bruised and bleeding but despite it all she stood tall.

"Ai" Lucia started

"Don't worry about it" Ai thought

Lucia and Kaito both realized just how lucky they were that Ai was their friend.

Okay that's all 15 reviews and you get the next one. Also next time the inside of Ai's house, so review.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay you know the info

Okay you know the info. So I'll just say enjoy. By the way sorry it took so long.

"She did WHAT!" Hanon screamed

"I will kill her" Rina said

Ai, Lucia, and Kaito had plugged their ears because when they told Rina and Hanon about the incident on the roof the two had started screaming.

"Don't worry I took care of it" Ai thought

All of them looked at her. She had gone to the nurse after the fight claiming she had fallen down the stairs. She now she had bandages over all her wounds and looked pretty rough. However she stood tall and seemed unfazed by all the damage she had taken.

"But" Hanon said

"Just leave it. Come on my house is up ahead." Ai thought racing ahead, despite her injuries she could move as fast as normal

Then the four of them saw what Ai was talking about right in front of them was a large gate surrounding the biggest house any of them had seen. The house was a pale blue in color, seemed four floors high, and they couldn't even tell how wide it was.

"Whoa" was all any of them could manage.

"Ah Hanon!" Nagisa

"Nagisa what are you doing here?" Hanon asked

"I'm trying to find out who lives here" Nagisa said

"What" Hanon questioned

"I'm sorry but I just can't get him to stop" said Hamasaki

"Hamasaki" Rina asked

"Hey Rina" Hamasaki said with a wave

"Nagisa why are you doing that" Hanon asked sternly

"Because no one will believe me when I say it is a house." Nagisa said persistently

"Well no one really would" Hanon said

"You don't believe me either Hanon" Nagisa whined

"No I do believe you" Hanon said "However you have to understand where other people are coming from."

"Um Hanon-san are you sure about this being a house." Hamasaki said "It's just way too big."

"No Hamasaki Hanon's right this is a house" Rina corrected

"Really" he said

At that moment a limo drove up. A window rolled down and a woman stuck her head out.

"Hi Ai" the woman said gleefully

"Hi mom" Ai wrote

"I take it these are your friends" her mom said

Ai nodded.

"Well then all of you get in." Ai's mom said opening the door "It's a long way from the gate to the house."

Everyone all filed into the limo and the car started off. All anyone could do was look around and hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Ai did you get into a fight again" Ai's mom asked

Ai just turned her head to the side.

"Um Ai was defending me Umino-sama" Lucia said

"I know that's what she does." Ai's mom said "It's never for herself just those she cares for. Also just call me Megumi okay. If you feel you have to Megumi-chan is alright too."

"Okay" they all said

"By the way" Ai asked "Do Nagisa and Hamasaki know"

"Yeah" Hanon and Rina said

"We accidentally jumped into the water without realizing the were behind us" Hanon said embarrassedly

Soon they arrived at the house. Once inside Megumi and Ai began to explain about the Unity mermaids. They all were trained from a young age to be able to fight along with many other things. Like the mermaids of the sea they had rituals and customs. Everything was going great but eventually Ai asked if she could leave.

Megumi's eyes saddened and she said "Alright"

With that Ai grabbed her flute and left.

"Why'd AI leave" all the mermaids asked'

"Ai can never handle to talk or hear about this next part" Megumi explain "It brings back sad painful memories for her."

Sorry that's all 22 reviews (yes I know I'm mean and cruel to say that Bwa ha ha ha) and you get the next part. Also in the next you find out about Ai's pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I know that there weren't 22 reviews but I'll put it up anyway

Yeah I know that there weren't 22 reviews but I'll put it up anyway. Also sorry it took awhile.

"What are we going to talk about that it could cause Ai so much pain" Lucia asked

"I will tell you about the way the unity princess is chosen and how Ai was chosen." Megumi said

The entire room fell silent for a little while. Then Megumi started. "You see in our culture we can choose our princess. We marry in our culture therefore the princess title is pass on through family. Now most of the time there is more than one option for the title of princess."

"Siblings?" Rina questioned

"No" Megumi said "Cousins actually"

"Cousins?" Hanon asked

"Yes you see it is the daughters of the sisters. The princess will be the oldest of the sisters, leaving their daughters still as heirs." Megumi explained

"I guess that makes sense" Hamasaki said

Megumi nodded. "Now I have to explain the pain that went into choosing Ai" Megumi said in a voice full of pain.

Everyone stayed quite while Megumi explained "In the case of Ai it was hard. You see I married a human."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled

"Ai's father is human." Megumi said

"But I thought that relationships between humans and mermaids didn't work out" Lucia said

"Not usually but my husband and I made it work. I couldn't be happier. Hiroyuki is everything I wanted. No matter I wouldn't wish for any other daughter if it meant giving up Ai either. We named Ai to represent the love between the two of us so that we could face any harsh criticisms. Those two, and the rest of my family, are my treasures and I wouldn't give up even one of them. However because Hiroyuki is human is the reason that people say Ai is mute. Along with that there are tons of people who refuse to say that Ai is the princess. Singing is the most precious thing in mermaid culture they just won't admit that someone who can't sing is their next ruler."

"Well how was Ai picked" Kaito asked

"Like all mermaid princesses Ai was picked by Aqua Regina-san" Megumi said

"Huh" the rest of them said

"You see Aqua Regina-san picks all of our princesses in a special selection" Megumi said "However when Ai was picked everyone said that it was a trick and Ai's cousin was the one meant to be the princess. You see Kishiko has the loveliest voice and is pretty much the image of beauty. I know deep within me though exactly why Ai was picked though. I thought about many nights after Ai was picked. Then it hit me. The reason Ai was picked was because of who she is. The most important thing for a leader to have is a caring, open, sense of justice. Ai has all of that and more love than any person I know. Ai was meant to be leader and I know why. I mean Ai has always been picked on, bullied, and tortured by people because she is mute, but how many people do you know who could forgive all those people for doing that."

"Wow" Hanon said

"Ai is so so" Lucia said unable to find a word

"Why don't you tell the other mermaids about this" Nagisa said

"Because I also realized that this is something that someone has to realize on their own." Megumi said tearing up slightly "This is not one of those things you can just tell people. They have to figure it out. So I will always watch over Ai and wish her the best. That is the best I can do."

"That's really sad" Rina said

"Don't feel too bad." Megumi said smiling "It's Ai she will strive through something shining brighter than anything. That's just how she is and I could not wish for a different daughter. Ai is our joy, our Love."

Okay sorry to end there but that's it. Next time find out what Ai was doing during all this.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I got distracted and had other stuff to do

Okay I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I got distracted and had other stuff to do. Also as of this part (part 8, kind of funny how I change at 8 and the story is of 8. I really didn't do that intentionally.) I will switch from 3rd person, which I am no good at, to 1st person, which I prefer. The point of view will be Ai's.

I sat at the cliff overlooking the sea behind my house. Ever since we had moved to this house this place had been my haven. I came here when I wanted to get out of the house and relax. Admittedly I could easily relax in the house but somehow I usually felt better outside. Today I had chosen to sit and play my trumpet. It was good when I wanted to express anger or frustration which I felt whenever the subject of my past came up. However no matter how much those people hurt me I forgave them. Of course when I thought about forgiving and me getting mad my thoughts returned to the day at school. It seemed that if anyone insulted me it went in one ear and out the other but when one of my friends was insulted or in danger something in me snapped. I felt this overwhelming anger, desire to protect, and a strange passion. It felt like something in my very soul told me to do it. Actually that kind of thing seemed to be happening to me more and more lately. I had desires and sensations that seemed to spring up form within me. One was to be in the water while another was for intense heat. Along with that I wanted to be in the sky and on the ground. It felt like a war within me as to what I should do. I could understand the water and the land but not the air or the fire. Maybe it was from my human grandparents. I mean my grandfather was a pilot and my grandmother was a pyro technician. All I knew was that everything in me was jumbled and mixed up. I had a good friend who I knew would know exactly what I meant but she lived deep, deep in the sea and I couldn't see her very often. Only about once a year when the unity mermaids and the people who had the title "Heart of the Sea" met together, but we were so in tune with each other that we talked every night in our dreams. That was something only the two of us knew about, our dreams connected us to others, told us stuff that was to come, or sometimes both. I put my horn down, laid down on the grass and closed my eyes. Right now all I was just plain confused.

"Please keep playing" a voice I didn't know came from behind me

I whipped around to see a boy in a uniform I didn't know leaning against a tree with a notebook and pencil in his hands.

"Please keep playing that music is very inspirational." He said

I raised my eyebrow at him. This boy was strange. He was tall with light brown hair and darker brown eyes. He seemed normal but what I found odd was the fact that I hadn't sense him when he was there. I usually could feel if some one was around me but I couldn't tell when he walked up.

"Oh you see I'm a writer and that music was very inspiring" he said suddenly explaining

Suddenly he seemed to realize something though "Oh my name's Isumi Kazuo by the way." He added with an embarrassed smile

I took out my notepad and wrote down "My name is Umino Ai. I'm glad you like my music"

Kazuo scooted forward to read it.

"Hey um you don't have to answer if it's touchy or anything but are you mute or something." He asked

This boy was by far the strangest person I'd ever met. He seemed to know exactly what to say all the time. He was weird but he seemed really nice.

All I did was smiled a sad smile and nodded my head.

He nodded his head "So hey what music were you playing just now?"

I have to say of all the people I've met this guy understood the mute thing better than anyone. He seemed like he would be a good friend.

"It was something I composed one day." I wrote "I just felt like it"

"I bet that's why it's so inspirational" he nodded slowly

I shot him a puzzled look.

"You composed it with your feeling right. Those feelings show in the music and give inspiration."

Okay this guy was starting to freak me out. Nobody got what I did this well.

"Well that music really helped me to write something good so I owe you one" Kazuo laughed

"Then answer my question" I scribbled

"Alright" he said with a face that said he thought that was reasonable

"Why did you come here?" I asked

"I've come here for years to look for inspiration." He answered with a simple shrug

"Why here?" I continued

"Ah I said I would answer a question you want more answers you just have to play more." He teased

I laughed my soundless laugh. I nodded, picked up my trumpet, and began to play.

"I come here because it never fails to give me inspiration." He said while I played "Every time I come I get some kind of inspiration for something."

I sat there and played while he wrote until the song ended.

"Thanks" he said getting up "Hope we can hang out again."

I nodded and smiled. _Yes he would make a very great friend_. I thought

That's it for this part. I can't tell you what I'm going to write next because I really don't know yet. Oh and something kind of funny is that the cliff and the land by it is actually private property owned by Ai's family. Well until part 9.


End file.
